Shaping The Pot
by Shopper-mania
Summary: There are heaps of fan fics about Lily hiding her beauty, but what about James? James is sick of girls swooning over him and decides to do something about it when he starts Hogwarts. Unfortunatly or fortunatly? ,there are a few...setbacks.
1. Proluge

Shaping the Pot

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that are in the actual Harry Potter books etc. James, Lily, Sirius, Peter, Remus. I only own the characters I make up.

Summary: There are heaps of fan fics about Lily being in a disguise h that's hiding her beauty, but what about James? James is sick of girls swooning over him and decides to do something about it when he starts Hogwarts. When he enters the great hall he is no longer the handsome, hot James Potter with his trademark scruffy dark hair: he is the ugly, red-haired James Potter that no-one gives a second glance. And then he meets Lily.

A/N: In my story Sirius' family is like the Wealsy's there 'blood traitors'. And Sirius goes to a muggle school along with the rest of the marauders, that's how they all met. James and Sirius are still pure bloods and Remus and Peter are half-bloods.

* * *

'James, go out with me?' screed a girly voice.

James groaned inwardly. 'Bree, I'm sorry but no.'

Bree burst into tears. James felt guilty but he wasn't going to go out with Bree, the school slut. No way, you meet her and you would know what I mean. Blonde hair, short skirts, popular. You're probably thinking, so? But…James shuddered. He was the second most popular guys in the school after his best friend Sirius. They were both well…hot. And that was the reason why every day without fail Bree would ask James out and every day James would reply with the same answer: no. Unlike Sirius he did not go out with every girl who asked him. Unlike Sirius he was not cocky. Unlike Sirius he had not ever been out on a date. He could have easily changed the latter but he was waiting for the right girl, not a girl who only wanted him for his looks. So James came up with a plan.

* * *

I know its short but it's only the prologue. Please review and tell me if I have done an okay start and give me tips. Please no flames but if you really think my writings really crap tell me which i now probably everone will but oh well. 


	2. The Plan

The Plan

Disclaimer: I only own the people that were never mentioned in the Harry Potter books. I own the spell( but anyone can take it its soo bad)and I own Bree.

* * *

James went to the same school as his brother, his parents and even his grandparents went to: Hogwarts. At least, he was going to go there. So was Sirius, Remus and Peter the rest of the Marauders a group which the formed. They were mischievous and always played pranks. There was also anther thing they shared: magic! Magic you say? Yes magic. The kind with the wand. Sirius and James were purebloods and Peter and Remus were half-bloods. Purebloods meant practically your whole family has magic. A half-blood means only one side of your family had magic example only your mum's side.

So were was I? Oh yes, the plan. I suppose you want to know what was this ingenious plan of his was. Well, his looks bought him the glory and girls so if he didn't want the girls he would get rid of the thing that gave it to him; his looks. The glory would come from Sirius and being one of the Marauders. I mean look at Peter. He was … not good looking yet he was still one of the most popular guys at Blakehouse (the muggle school) because he hung out with Sirius and James.

He had the perfect spell that would change him from his hot, muscular, scruffy haired self to an ugly, unfit, red haired guy in a blink of an eye. He would look worse than Peter and that was saying something no offence Peter (A/N all the offense Peter!). I suppose you want to know the spell. 'Funshutia' with a swish of your wand up and then straight down pointing to yourself of course, if you pointed it at Sirius you wouldn't live to see how he turned out.

* * *

I know the spell was gay but it was all I could think of:$

Review please! Pretty please with a cherry on top!


	3. The Phone Call

The Phone Call

Disclaimer: I only own Bree not James or Sirius or and of the Marauders or people you read about in the real Harry Potter books.

A/n: thank you to the people who have reviewed. I haven't got flames! I have another account which is shared with my friend and we have heaps of flames. So thanks. Please reply more though virtual cookie to al those who do.

* * *

_Ring Ring_

'James, phone' called Mrs. Potter (A/N They live in a muggle community.) James groaned. 'Bree' he thought. She rang every day, at 7 pm without fail and if James did not answer the phone, she would ring again and again and if he still did not answer she would go round to his house and he did not answer the door, she would climb through the window (his room was on the first storey), so in the long run it was easier if he answered the phone. She was a very persistent girl.

'Hi Bree' James said answering the phone.

'Dude I'm offended you called me Bree' came the reply.

'Sirius?'

'Yeah. I am serious' James rolled his eyes.

'Sirius, that joke is old you said that the first time we met'

'So were back to Sirius now are we. Make your mind up. Anyway, we were one day old when we met.'

'Whatever. Bree's late calling.' Sirius cleared his throat.

'I don't think she's gonna call today mate'

'She's gotten over me! Hurrah!'

'No mate. She's err... here with me' James snickered.

'Some hanky panky by the pool hey?' Sirius hung up. That's why you can never have a decent phone call with Sirius. Whenever you insult him he hangs up. Which is almost always, mind you.

James lay on his bed thinking.' What if there was this great girl at Hogwarts, but I don't have my looks so we never go out? Well there's a risk in everything and anyway I want a girl who wants me for me not my looks. (A/N: Aww…)

James sighed. Well Hogwarts can bring whatever it wants. I'll be ready!

The next day at school was the last. The Marauders played a huge goodbye prank which involved all the teachers getting soaked. It was not one of their best but what can you do without magic? When Bree heard that James (and Sirius) were moving schools she was distraught. She spent the whole day crying in the girls toilet (or that's what she said, there where rumors she spent it with the 4th popular guy (no, it wasn't Peter as much as he wanted to be). Secretly, James was thrilled he would never have to see Bree again ( or hardly ever).

* * *

Please Reply( No flames!) I'm begging also, anyone want to be my beta and does anyone hav a good site with challenges or want to give me a challenge. Please I want to do 1:)


	4. The Train Ride

The Train Ride

This is the last Disclaimer I'm going to do because obviously I don't own anything except the characters you have never read of in the real HP books so... Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Sorry for keeping everyone for so long I've just had so much work to do but now it's the holidays so I should have more time to update my stories. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks to all the people who reviewed. I tried to make this a bit longer.

---

James opened one eye, and glanced at the clock. Then he opened both eyes. Today he was going to Hogwarts! And then he remembered the disguise.' Later girls,' he whispered. He smiled. Free at last.

He jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to his parent's room. 'Mum, Dad Wake Up!'

'James! Its 6:30!' groaned Mr. Potter.

'Honey, remember that spell thing?' James's mum reminded her husband.

James's parents were going to do the spell because James was too young. They didn't think James would go through with it but he was going to show them they were wrong. He would go through this no matter what. He was determined no matter how much Sirius said he'd regret it.

---

James ran watching the approaching brick wall come closer and closer. And then it disappeared and was replaced by a red steam engine waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock. James looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the ticket box had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it. James smiled. He had been here before to take his brother, Jeremy but those times he could never board the train knowing that he was going to see Hogwarts. Jeremy had graduated a couple of years ago and now it was James' turn to board the train and see Hogwarts for the first time. He looked around for Sirius, Remus and Peter. He didn't really expect to see them because Peter was always late, Sirius was probably flirting with the girls (and they would flirt back) and Remus, for some reason had been very distant all summer. (A/N: I've just thought it wouldn't be summer would it… it would be like Autumn? Well whatever it is I don't know so just pretend that it's what it's supposed to be. Sorry) He never called or meet up when they had planned to and whenever he saw James he would pale and turn away. James looked around to see if he could spot one of his other friends. 'Frank!' he called when he spotted him. Frank looked up from his book and smiled.

'Hey James! How are you? You excited? I am' Frank asked. Frank was another person who knew about the curse because their parents where friends and James' told all there friends about the hilarious stage he was going through in his almost-teen years.

---

'James, my good man thanks for saving me a seat. Like my new outfit?' Sirius asked calling out to James.

'It's….breath-taking…'

'I think so too,' Sirius grinned while striking a pose, ' oh, and don't forget the girls. They love it!'

'I can imagine', while eyeing Sirius' outfit ('Sirius did shirt come with a built-in six pack?', 'You can tell! Damn'). 'Ok, Sirius, I take that back. You look like a cross-dresser. Where did you see that outfit? Fashion Fantastic?'

'Bree had heaps of magazines and…well, yeah' Sirius mumbled studying the floral designs of his boots.

James chuckled 'What are we going to do with you?'

'Indeed' came a voice from the door.

'Remus', James and Sirius called,' how have you been? It might have just been us, but it seemed like you were avoiding us?'

Remus smiled weekly. 'My mum's been sick and I was just worried, you know'.

'Oh that's ok. I hope she's better now.' Replied James, believing every word.

Remus nodded. 'Anyway, where's Peter?' he said changing the subject.

Sirius shrugged.' Dunno. You know how he is. Anyway, to more important matters, don't you think Jamie here is going to regret this whole disguise thing? He's gonna find some beautiful girl, fall in love and this chick isn't gonna notice him. Instead she's gonna go for the hot one- moi.'

James rolled his eyes, 'I'm not going to fall in love with anyone and if I do she won't be shallow enough to like you. I'm going to go find Peter the soon-to-be Slytherines will probably be bashing him up.' He left the compartment and headed to the one to their left. He peered through the window. No Peter...but there was this beautiful girl. Red hair, strikingly flawless complexion and a stunning smile, James was …in love?

---

I could do it longer but this feels like the right place to end it. Please review!

Shopper-Mania


End file.
